TAWOG: The Heatwave
by Slake Jericho
Summary: When a heatwave turns Elmore into a desert, each citizen must deal with the heat the hard way.


Up in outer space, Earth and the moon were sleeping. The sun slowly started rising behind them.

"Rise and shine!" Sun shouted. "It's a lovely day/night in other countries!"

"Ugh, do you have to do that every morning?" asked Earth.

"Oh come on, man!" Sun said. "I thought you'd have gotten used to that by now!"

"How would I have gotten used to it?" asked Earth.

"Um, maybe the fact that I've been doing it for millions of years?" Sun said.

"Well stop it!" Earth shouted. "I've had enough of burning up every morning!"

"Oh...so you don't like my heat, eh?" Sun asked, smirking. "Well, how about I turn it up a notch?"

"Uh, maybe don't!" Earth said.

The sun started heating up even quicker.

"Uh, heh, okay I get it!" Earth said, as bits of oceans fell off of him like sweat. "You win!"

"Oh, this is just the beginning of the heat!" Sun said.

Meanwhile, in Elmore, Larry was working at an ice cream van. Billy skips up to the ice cream van, laughing.

"One vanilla ice cream please!" Billy said as he held up a coin.

"Sure thing-" Larry said. "Wait, where's your mother? You look pretty young!"

"Oh no, nonsense!" Billy laughed. "I am quite smart and am able to take care of myself!"

"Okay..." Larry said as he gave Billy the ice cream.

Billy skipped off with the ice cream. He was about to lick it when it melted. Billy started crying. Then the ice cream cone melted. It drooled through Billy's fingers and onto the floor. Billy started crying again. Then Billy melted. Meanwhile, Banana Joe was watching the news.

"The reports say that today will be extremely hot!" said the news reporter on the TV. "It will be 30 degrees today! Wait, breaking news, it's now 31 degrees! No, 32! 33? 34!"

The news reporter started sweating.

"35. 36. 37." he continued. "38...39...40...41..42-"

The news reporter fainted from the heat. Then another news reporter came in.

"The temperature will be very hot!" he said. "So all citizens are advised to stay indoors, keep the curtains down-"

Banana Joe stepped off the couch and walked towards the window.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" shouted the news reporter.

Banana Joe reached for the closed curtains.

"Don't do this, man!" the news reporter begged. "Please!"

Banana Joe opened the curtains. He screamed as it peeled off his skin. Then he stopped before looking at himself.

"Hey, looking good!" Banana Joe said.

The rays of the sun went through the window and sliced Joe in half.

"Hahahaha!" Joe laughed. "Now I'm a skinless banana split!"

The rays then surrounded Joe and melted him.

"And now I'm a banana ice cream!" Joe laughed before stopping. "A melted banana ice cream..."

Alan was in his house, deflated because of the heat.

"I really shouldn't complain!" Alan said. "I mean, this weather doesn't really come that often! I need to make the most of it and be as cool as I can!"

He went into his kitchen and filled himself up with water.

"Ah, this feels much better!" Alan said.

Suddenly, Jamie's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Alan.

"Whoa, hello, Jamie!" Alan said. "Lovely day, huh?"

"Quiet, I'm gonna get a headshot!" Jamie snapped as she looked at Idaho.

"Wait, what are you-" Alan began.

Jamie threw Alan at Idaho like a water balloon. Alan hit Idaho, as loads of water went everywhere. Idaho screamed as he was washed away by the water. Meanwhile, Sussie was looking at the sun. She opened her mouth as orange and yellow liquid went into her mouth.

"YAY!" Sussie shouted. "Sussie likes to drink the sun!"

"Today's the day!" Tobias said as he woke up.

He ran over to his camera and picked it up.

"The day I finally win the hearts of every girl in Elmore!" Tobias said.

He pressed the button on the camera as it started recording.

"Hey guys, welcome to Extreme Workouts With Tobias!" Tobias said. "I bet you're all wondering, how did I get muscles like these?"

Tobias flexed, but he had no muscles. The camera cut to a shadow where Tobias had muscles. He was actually putting an object on his arm to make it look like that.

"Well, it's all my secret that I'll never tell anyone!" Tobias said. "And today I'm going to show you how to get muscles just like mine...wait..."

Tobias walked outside, where a bunch of weights were scattered around.

"Okay, let's start with...uhhhhhhh..." Tobias said as the heat started making him all wrinkled up like an old man.

Tobias started crunching up and getting smaller until he disappeared in thin air. Tobias's dad came and picked up the camera. He shrugged and flexed, revealing massive muscles. Leslie was crawling down the streets of Elmore.

"So...thirsty..." Leslie wheezed, looking very dehydrated.

Leslie saw a water fountain right in front of him. He smiled and started crawling faster towards it. Leslie saw Hector also walking towards the water fountain. Leslie stood on his hands and started walking faster. Hector walked towards the fountain, not noticing Leslie. Leslie then started running. Hector continued to just walk. Leslie eventually got to the fountain and jumped in it.

"Oh that feels so good!" Leslie said.

Suddenly, Hector accidentally stepped on the water fountain. He lifted his foot up and saw Leslie. He gasped.

"A flower!" Hector said as he grabbed Leslie and skipped home. "Mom! Mom!"

Bobert walked into the Elmore store. He walked past a shelf, which included an Anais doll, some karate outfits and a returned Grieving tape. Bobert walked up to Larry, who was at the cash register.

"Excuse me." Bobert said. "What is the best way to deal with this weather?"

"Oh, you'll need some sun cream, young man!" Larry said.

"I don't know what a sun-flavoured ice cream will do to help this situation." Bobert said.

"No no no, SUN CREAM!" Larry repeated. "As in the thing you rub on yourself to keep your skin safe from the sun?"

"I do not have a son." Bobert explained. "And are all sons dangerous and attack people's skins?"

"No, the sun, the big, bright thing in the sky!" Larry said, getting annoyed.

"Define sun." Bobert said.

"It lets us see and it heats up our planet!" Larry explained.

"So the sun is responsible for this extreme heat?" Bobert asked. "It must be terminated."

His eye turned red as he aimed at the sun with his laser.

"I DON'T think that's necessary!" Larry quickly shouted. "Well, if you want to keep cool, you'll also have to drink lots of water and wear as little clothes as you can!"

"I cannot have water." Bobert explained. "It will fry my systems and make me completely useless. Also, I can't wear such tiny clothes, as I cannot change the size of my body."

Larry screamed and slammed his head on the table multiple times. Anton was walking out of his house, whistling peacefully.

"What a beautiful day!" Anton said. "I think I'll walk to the park!"

As he was walking, the sun started toasting him. Anton looked at himself.

"AAH, WHAT HAPPENED?" Anton asked, sounding and looking like AntOne. "I'M A MONSTER!"

Anton ran around screaming, before falling off of a random ledge into a river. Richard was at home as he went into the fridge and grabbed a sausage. Nicole was dramatically standing behind him as he shut the door. He turned around and screamed.

"AAH! A GHOST!" Richard screamed as he started punching the air.

"Richard, what are you doing with that thing?" asked Nicole.

"Since it's so hot, I'm going to do what people do in videos!" Richard said. "I'm going to make a breakfast outside on the ground!"

"Richard, you know how many germs you could get from out there." Nicole said. "Just use the barbeque or the oven or whatever if you're going to cook something!"

Richard thought for a moment.

"I can use whatever..." Richard said. "WHAT'S WHATEVER?"

He screamed before noticing the first things his eyes saw.

"THE MICROWAVE!" Richard shouted.

He was about to put the sausage in when he stopped.

"Wait, what was it that that weird food sight told me?" Richard said. "Oh yeah, if you want to EAT the food, you've got to BE the food!"

He opened the microwave and stuck his head inside. Carrie was outside of her house, watching the sun.

"Wow, look at everyone suffering!" Carrie said, laughing. "Luckily I can't get burnt!"

A ray of sun came straight towards her, but just went through her.

"Ha, told you!" Carrie said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, a ghost sun emerged from a tombstone. It came behind Carrie. Carrie felt the heat and turned around.

"What th-" Carrie began before being burnt.

Teri was hiding from the sun inside of her house, rocking in the corner.

"It's okay, it's okay, the sun can't get me!" Teri said. "I'm not flammable, I'm a normal bear! The sun can't do anything to me!"

Suddenly, the TV turned on.

"Breaking news!" said the new news reporter. "Scientists say that the sun can burn anyone, even normal bears...the scientists can't be here to prove that because they burned right after saying it."

Teri whimpered.

"I know, I'll just stop thinking about it!" Teri said.

She stopped thinking about it.

"Hey, I feel better already!" Teri said.

"You know, you should really let some light in here!" Ocho said as he destroyed the window.

"NO NO NO!" Teri screamed, but she set ablaze and turned into ashes.

"Heh, jeez, I just witness something bad happen!" Ocho said.

There was a long pause. Suddenly, an 8-bit lightning rod struck Ocho as he ran around sideways, screaming while being set on fire.

"No fair, I want it to be cold!" Jealousy shouted.

There was a short pause.

"Too cold, I want it hotter!" Jealousy shouted as steam filled the air. "AAH! TOO HOT! I WANT IT COLDER!"

Jealousy kept wanting something colder and hotter. The camera then zoomed out to reveal that he was in the shower.

"This soap is too slippery, I want it rough!" Jealousy shouted. "Ow, that hurts! I want it softer!"

Tina was hanging out with Penny and Molly in the mall.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" asked Penny. "I'll get you some extra ice!"

"No, I'm a cold-blooded reptile!" Tina said. "I need the heat!"

"Oh, this reminds me of a time when I drank the entire ocean!" Molly said. "Well, it wasn't the entire ocean, it was just a little bit of it! Well, it didn't have any salt in it, and it was clean! I had a cup of water! Well, really it was just my drool. It was inside of my mouth and I drank it! Pretty cool story, huh?"

"Y...yeah..." Penny said. "I'm gonna go get some drinks..."

Penny walked off. Tina then started sweating.

"Tina, are you feeling okay?" asked Molly.

"Uh, yeah, why?" asked Tina.

"Oh, okay!" Molly said. "Well, let me continue my story about water!"

"Water! Water! Water!" Molly's voice echoed in Tina's head.

"Hey Molly, here's your drink!" Penny said.

Tina roared and grabbed both drinks out of Penny's hands with her teeth before drinking them at the same time.

"Uh...I kind of paid for those..." Penny said.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Tina.

"Uh..." Penny said. "You know what, just keep them!"

Tina sighed as she drank the rest of the drinks. In the background, Richard was running around on fire, with his head stuck in the microwave.

"Richard, slow down!" Nicole shouted from far away as she tried to spray him with a fire extinguisher.

 **The end.**


End file.
